La dame noire des Volturie
by Estelle Volturie
Summary: Estelle Volturi est membre du SSLF et elle se retrouve en mission chez les Volturi. Voici son histoire, ses péripéties et son aventure...
1. Chapitre 1: Nouvelle mission

Chapitre 1 Nouvelle mission

Salut je m'appelle Estelle et j'ai 25 ans. Je suis assez grande, j'ai les cheveux blonds qui sont extrêmement longs, ils m'arrivent jusqu'aux chevilles bien qu'ils soient attachés avec soin en queue haute grâce à une pince. Je suis une garde du SSLF (Société Secrète des Lois Fantastiques) mais attention je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis celle que l'on surnomme la Dame Noire. En fait je suis une femme très gentille, mais quand je pars en mission secrète, je laisse le masque de la loi faire son œuvre, je ne laisse donc aucune pitié à mes victimes, d'ailleurs c'est simple ils me craignent comme si j'étais la peste elle-même.

Tout commence par un jour banal (du moins pour moi) lorsque je suis à nouveau appelée par mon dirigeant. C'est dingue, je viens juste de rentrer de mission, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être joyeuse. J'arrivai peu à peu dans la salle des missions qui est une petite salle carrée où il y a des fauteuils qui entourent la pièce et qui sont très confortables. C'est généralement ici qu'on se rejoint quand on part en groupe, mais il y a longtemps que je ne pars plus en équipe. Autrefois j'avais ma propre équipe, nous étions la meilleure qui soit, puis un jour nous avons té surpris par une attaque et 3 de mes compagnons y ont laissé la vie Depuis tous les groupes ont été dissous par notre chef, pour en refaire d'autres, des nouveaux, mais moi j'ai refusé. C'était hors de question, c'était mon équipe ou rien d'autre et comme j'étais forte, j'étais seule, solitaire.

Il y a aussi quelques tables par-ci par-là, près des fauteuils pour poser les verres et les tasses et au bout de la pièce se trouvait mon capitaine, mon chef, mon dirigeant, mais aussi mon vieil ami, car il était un de mes compagnons autrefois. Puis quand Henry est mort il a pris sa place. Il ne désirait plus combattre contrairement à moi et il fallait dire que quand Henry et moi avions ouvert la société, mon ami défunt savait qui allait prendre sa place si je refusais. Après tout nous jouons avec la mort tous les jours alors tout le monde faisait son testament. Personnellement je voulais me venger mais Éric ne voulait plus perdre personne.

Il me regarda avec un air sombre et je ne connaissais que trop bien ce regard. Cela voulait dire que c'était du sérieux et cette fois c'était dangereux. Il se mit à me parler :

-Estelle.

Il fit une pause et pris une longue respiration. Je n'aimais pas sa. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de grave et pourtant il ne perdait rien de sa beauté d'autrefois, même avec cet air grave qui animait son visage blanc, ses cheveux bruns qui autrefois étaient aussi longs que les miens –qui sont maintenant très courts-, ses yeux marron en amande. On dirait presque qu'il a envie de pleurer et il est tendu, je le vois à son corps svelte et grand.

Il prit une grande inspiration et finit par dire :

\- Les Volturi sont au courant de notre existence et savent ce que nous faisons alors ils veulent qu'une personne de notre société aille jusqu'à Volterra afin de leur dire ce que nous savons et nos agissements. J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en n'importe qui et tu connais leurs sombres pouvoirs.

Il fit une pause le temps de me laisser assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

J'étais bouche bée mais en même temps nous savions qu'un jour ils seraient au courant pour nous. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, ils sont loin d'être idiots. Mais en même temps j'étais soulagée qu'ils le sachent car ce serait plus facile, mais est-ce qu'ils allaient accepter notre présence, ou nous détruire et je pense qu'ils le savent depuis bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne le disent.

Une fois j'ai cru croiser l'un d'entre eux, il y a quatre ans, après être allée poster une énième lettre anonyme aux Volturi afin de leur dire que telle créature était morte et qu'elle ne les importunerait plus. De plus j'en avais parlé avec Éric mon chef, je lui en avais fait part et il m'avait demandé conseil alors je lui avais dit de ne pas bouger parce qu'Aro, Marcus et Caïus Volturi savaient pertinemment ce qu'il faisait et que si un jour ils voulaient nous le faire savoir, ils le feraient d'une manière ou d'une autre, que nous devions leur laisser les rênes. Ils étaient les rois et nous les pions, et nous en étions conscients autant l'un que l'autre.

Il reprit :

\- Aro Volturi n'hésitera pas à lire tes pensées, je sais que tu les aimes bien et aussi que tu es la seule à même de régler cette histoire. Mais je dois te dire que tu risque ta vie, je comprendrais si tu refuses et …

\- J'accepte, dis-je cela d'une voix assurée, sincère mais aussi très sévère que mon ancien compagnon connaissait.

Cela voulait dire stop, tu exécutes ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, comme s'il était encore sous mon autorité. Je réprimais un sourire alors que mes vieux souvenirs revenaient et je le vis faire de même alors nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux puis éclations de rire, c'était inévitable, nous nous connaissions tellement bien. Il s'approcha de moi puis me dit avec son stupide sourire que je redevenais comme avant, avant qu'il ne devienne notre chef. Place que j'avais refusée cela dit.


	2. chapitre 2: rencontre avec les jumeaux

Chapitre 2 Rencontre avec les jumeaux

\- Tu veux un verre ? Décontracte-toi, je n'ai pas envie de jouer les meneurs, surtout que si ça trouve c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit, je te connais trop pour prendre des gants avec toi, il soupira, c'est fatigant tu sais, je te vois partir combattre comme si de rien n'était, comme si on ne se connaissait pas mais pour aujourd'hui je ne veux pas jouer à ce rôle. Les jumeaux Volturi eux-mêmes viennent te chercher dans la nuit, je savais que tu accepterais

-Évidemment je n'ai pas peur de la mort, répliquai-je simplement avec un grand sourire, en m'asseyant dans ma tenue noire et mes talons aiguille, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire et repris :

\- Et c'est bien pour ça que tu m'as choisi, tu sais que je m'ouvre facilement quand on parle des Volturi, pas vrai Éric ?

-Certes, mais je sais aussi que si tu dois mourir i choix : soit dans une bataille contre un vampire vu que les hommes ne sont plus à ta hauteur et surtout que l'on a rarement le besoin de les cogner a moins qu'ils soient idiots, ou par la main d'un chef Volturi. Tu les respectes mais tu aimes bien chercher les ennuis, je le sais. Estelle, ne les cherche pas, bien qu'Aro aime s'amuser.

Il se stoppa puis me regarda du coin de l'œil, il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il avait peur de regretter si ce vampire lisait en moi, je lui souriais toujours il comprit que sa n'aurait aucune importance pour le vampire en question, alors il continua :

-Il lira en toi et saura que tu cherches la bagarre pour t'amuser, mais son frère Caius est moins conciliant. Je sais que c'est lui que tu vas chercher le premier alors je te conjure de ne rien en faire, s'il te plaît.

Il me regarda et je le fis également, un sourire en coin, le sourcil arqué. Il comprit qu'il me donnait plus d'idées qu'autre chose, il soupira et me dit :

\- Je vois que je fais un monologue et que tu te fiches de moi, mais bon, tu restes jusqu'à leur arrivée ?

\- Oui, de toute façon tu sais bien que ma valise est toujours prête. Je bue une gorgée puis repris, j'essaierai de me retenir, les pouvoirs de Jane sont dangereux, je ne veux pas me la mettre à dos, si je cherche leur maitre je pense que je le payerai très cher.

\- Non, c'est une certitude, fit une voix froide derrière nous.

Nous nous tournâmes vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était la belle Jane Volturi, elle n'avait rien volé de ses rumeurs, des cheveux d'un blond éclatant tressés sur le côté, des yeux rouges parfaitement magnifiques et maquillés d'une manière que je ne saurais jamais imiter, (je sais j'ai déjà essayé) et une peau blanche comme la mort qui la mettait encore plus en valeur. Elle était habillée d'une robe onyx avec sa cape noire à intérieur rouge, et le pendentif du blason des Volturi pendant à son cou. À côté d'elle se trouvait son frère Alec, bruns les cheveux coupés au bol, la peau de couleur blanche comme sa sœur et des yeux rouges qui disait tout de son sadisme, il était habillé comme un gentleman, en noir avec la même cape que sa sœur et il était très beau comme beaucoup de vampires, les jumeaux paraissaient très jeunes, 15 ans, mais en réalité, je savais qu'ils en avaient plus de 1200. Éric les regardaient d'un air choqué et interrogateur, puis se reprit :

-Bonjour, fit-il en se redressant de toutes sa hauteur, navré je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver, je vous propose un verre ? Nous avons des poches de sang au frigo.

\- Non merci nous sommes pressés, répondit Jane d'une façon polie mais cassante je dois dire, c'est donc toi la fille que l'ont doit ramener, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Aro veut absolument te rencontrer. Mais bon dépêche-toi on n'a pas toute la journée on à autre chose à faire que jouer les taxis.


	3. chapitre 3: le prisonnier

Chapitre 3: Le prisonier

\- Waouh, fis-je intérieurement, ce que les jumeaux ne s'imaginaient pas contrairement à mon ami proche qui lui s'en doutait, c'est que mon cœur faisait un véritable carnaval dans ma poitrine, j'étais aux anges, Aro Volturi avait entendu parler de moi, et bien plus il voulait me rencontrer. Je fis semblant de rester de marbre à cette nouvelle bien que mon cœur c'était emballé, d'ailleurs Alec avait dû remarquer le changement vu qu'il pencha sa tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils, intéressé par ce que mon cœur faisait. Je me concentrai donc sans rien montrer afin de calmer la pauvre chose dans ma poitrine. Je pris donc la parole d'une voix assurée et ferme, avec le sourire :

\- À dire vrai, quand Éric m'a dit que c'était vous qui veniez, j'ai eu une petite idée : j'aurai eu besoin de vos services afin de faire parler un mécréant.

À la fin de ma phrase mon regard et mon sourire se fit plus sadique, ce qui apparemment faisait plaisir aux jumeaux vu qu'ils faisaient la même tête.

\- Qui ? me firent en cœur Jane et Éric, bien que la voix de mon ami fût fluette et suspicieuse par rapport à celle de Jane qui n'avait pas changé son ton dur.

Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'elle parle tout le temps ainsi. Ce qui était marrant, c'était que nous parlions pareil bien que moi ça l'était surtout en mission et sa faisait bizarre d'entendre une voix comme la mienne, mais au moins je savais ce que ressentait mes victimes, le respect et aussi, surement la peur. Je repris en me tournant vers Éric :

\- Luncher.

Je me tournai donc vers les jumeaux mais surtout vers Jane afin de l'informer :

\- C'est un vampire qui a conspiré avec Vladimir et Stefan, les roumains. Quand je l'ai attrapé il a essayé de fuir, avec un enfant de la lune. Le loup est mort je te rassure, mais lui, je l'ai enfermé, je voulais savoir ce que les roumains mijotaient mais il garde constamment le silence, et quand je parle des Volturi il me sourit pour me dire qu'une pauvre humaine comme moi n'osera jamais aller voir les Volturi donc je voulais en profiter.

\- Bonne idée, mais pas trop quand même, je connais ta façon de faire, mais je pense que les jumeaux Volturi n'auront pas besoin d'utiliser leurs dons, seul les voir suffira, essaye de jouer avec sa peur, je ne veux pas entendre ses cris. OK ? me fit Éric avec plus d'assurance que tout à l'heure.

Je le regardai d'un sourire en coin l'air de dire "tu as bien appris, certes, mais pas assez pour me donner ce genre d'ordre, ta voix n'est toujours pas la bonne" Il sembla comprendre le message puis Jane parla à son tour :

\- Bien mais alors rapidement.

-Ok, lui fis-je du même ton.

Je les menai donc au sous-sol où nous descendîmes des escaliers. Nous traversâmes un grand couloir, à nouveau des escaliers. Je vis Alec relever un sourcil, il y avait des escaliers à droite, à gauche, au plafond, en dessous puis encore au dessus, je lui expliquai donc :

\- Il y a beaucoup d'escaliers afin de perdre un visiteur inattendu, ou encore récupérer un prisonnier échappé. Certains mènent aux chambres, d'autres dehors, d'autres encore à nouveau en prison, d'autres sur de fausses portes, et certaines chez moi. Dis-je en rigolant, au moins je les attrape vite, je riais cette fois en disant cela, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

J'ouvris une porte, puis une deuxième, puis dix autres et Alec me fit :

\- Pour les décourager et les confondre mentalement, je présume ?

\- Exact. Quand on les amène ils ont un bandeau sur les yeux, répondis-je. J'aime bien jouer à la manipulation avec eux, certains murs se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'est simple, si je n'avais pas construis moi-même cet endroit avec Henri je me perdrais à chaque fois.

\- Henri ? Fis Jane

\- Notre ancien chef, qui a succombé à une maladie, contaminé par un vampire.

\- Oudrie ? Fis Alec.

\- Oui, lui répondis-je.

\- Il a disparu depuis 5ans, me rétorqua Jane.

\- Non il est mort de ma main, lui dis-je.

\- Humm … me répondit simplement Jane.

\- Au moins maintenant nous savons où il se trouve. Tu aurais pu nous avertir avec tes fameuses lettres anonymes, me reprocha Alec.

\- À l'époque je n'osais pas en envoyer, c'est uniquement 1 an après la mort de … je fis une pause une boule dans la gorge.

\- De ? demanda Alec.

\- De Tia, John et Jet. Ils étaient mes sous-fifres. Comme Éric d'ailleurs. Au fait, comment savez-vous que c'est moi les lettres ? À ton odeur. Démétri t'avait repéré il y a quatre ans déjà. Près d'une poste, il y avait le marché ce jour là. C'est depuis ce jour que nous savons, et que nous avons suivit vos agissements mais notre maitre Aro t-en dira plus lui-même.

Ainsi, cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'ils savaient pour nous. Je m'en doutais, je savais bien que j'en avait vue un, le jour où j'ai posté cette lettre.

Nous étions arrivés. J'entrai avec les jumeaux, un silence de mort présent dans cette prison. Surement parce que l'on enferme les morts eux-mêmes qui sait ? Je vis le garde et lui ordonnai d'ouvrir.

Ce qu'il fit de suite. Je regardai Luncher qui se tourne lentement vers nous puis vit les deux Volturi. Il les regarda effaré de leur présence et surement effrayé.


	4. Chapitre 4: revelation

Chapitre 4: revelations

D'un seul coup, Jane me dit :

\- Changement de plan.

Le regard de la belle dame avait changé pour passer d'un rouge froid et sans expression à un rouge furieux, haineux, et dégouté. Elle me corrigea alors :

\- Il ne s'appelle pas Luncher mais Bravial Volturi, il nous a quitté il y a 20 ans maintenant.

Je relevai un sourcil puis sortit, attendant mes compères pour en savoir d'avantage.

Ils sortirent et je nous fis remonter et expliqua à Éric la situation. Nous leur offrîmes un verre de sang en les invitant à s'asseoir.

Une fois autour d'une table, assis tous les quatre sur le canapé, je remarquai que les jumeaux se jetaient des coups d'œil, surement discutaient t-il entre eux à voix -j'ai envie de dire vampirique car ils parlaient à voix basse de façon à ce qu'aucun humain simple ne pouvait entendre.

Jane pris la parole. Ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord sur quoi dire et ne pas dire.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, il faisait partie des Volturi. Il avait un don spécial, celui de retarder la morsure d'un vampire et faire passer l'humain pour mort autant de temps qu'il le voulait, ainsi que leur enlever tous leurs souvenirs d'antan mais pas seulement. Il pouvait aussi contrôler les odeurs, le seul pouvoir qu'un traqueur comme Démétri n'aimait pas. D'ailleurs c'est simple ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Ils se battaient pratiquement chaque fois que l'on avait le malheur de partir en mission avec ce crétin. Un jour il a rencontré une femme, Félimina …

\- Pardon ? la coupai-je sèchement alors que le visage d'Éric s'assombrit.

\- Humm … apparemment vous la connaissez. Laisse-moi finir, tu me raconteras après.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Elle reprit donc :

\- Aro ne voulait pas de cette femelle humaine, il la trouvait mal sainte, bizarre et fausse. Elle mentait tout le temps au maître bien que c'était inutile au vu du pouvoir d'Aro mais elle s'obstinait, elle s'amusait à attirer les vampires avec son sang, jusqu'au jour où les maitre prirent la décision que son heure était arrivée. De plus, Aro avait vu qu'elle complotait avec les roumains pour nous faire perdre notre puissance, ainsi ils auraient eu leur revanche et elle aurait était transformée. Bravial demanda alors aux maîtres une dernière nuit avec elle, ce qu'ils ont refusé. Dans un premier temps, il s'en moqua mais le lendemain elle n'était plus là et lui non plus. Démétri a eu beau les chercher, il ne les a pas retrouvés. C'était la première et dernière fois que l'on a assisté à l'impuissance de Démétri qui était furieux. Vas-y, raconte maintenant.

\- C'était i ans et quelques mois maintenant. Nous étions partis en chasse, avec mon équipe, la meilleure du SSLF. J'étais la meneuse et nous avions entendu parler qu'un vampire nuisait du côté sud de la France, nous étions 10 en tout : Joé, un traqueur humain mais au combien doué, utile et intelligent. Pate, roublard, voleur, menteur, et don juan s'ajoute à la liste d'ailleurs, il était parfait pour nous trouver de quoi dormir, boire et manger. Élise, une jeune femme vampire qui attirait les vampires mâles de par ses dons de la nature. Daniel, un ancien prêteur sur gage. Phénix, de son vrai nom Pantône, mais il le détestait, il maniait le feu comme personne, ce qui nous aidait beaucoup face à certains vampires, c'était un sacré gamin. Tia, une douce fille à l'allure d'écolière qui maniait les sabres, comme personne. Il était plus tranchant que la vision des vampires d'ailleurs, très peu avait le temps de remarquer qu'elle pouvait leur ôter la tête avec ces armes là. Ensuite il y avait John, un ancien tueur à gages qui aimait aussi inventer de nouveaux tours contre les vampires car il les démembrait tellement vite que, ça l'ennuyait d'après lui, mais moi je sais qu'il faisait le beau face à Tia. Après il y avait Jet, un homme très beau à l'allure de prince qui combattait comme moi voir plus, bien que maintenant il ne pourrait plus m'égaler. Il nourrissait des sentiments à mon égard mais pas moi, du moins pas comme lui. Et enfin Éric, ici présent qui notre chef maintenant.

\- On dirait plutôt que c'est toi entre les deux, se moqua Alec.

\- Surement parce qu'il m'a obéi pendant plus de deux ans, vu que je suis ou plutôt j'étais la 10ème ou la première, bref, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Éric qui était plutôt en train de déprimer. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Alec l'avait insulté. Nous sommes arrivés là-bas et Joé a suivi ses traces où nous sommes tombés sur une jeune vampire qui avait l'air effrayée, ce que je comprenais comme il faisait grand soleil et qu'elle était dans une plaine. Pate a commencé à la draguer, mais il n'a pas réussi la faire réagir, alors Élise a tenté, mais là non plu elle n'a pas bougé. J'allais donc m'en mêler quand Éric c'est interposé avec des yeux de merlan fris, j'ai alors compris qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Il lui a fallu à peine 5 minutes pour la mettre à l'abri alors que les autres s'étaient démenés pendant une heure.

\- Si j'avais su je ne l'aurais pas touchée et je t'aurai laissé la tuer, me fit mon ami l'air plus que sombre.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, le rassurai-je. C'est du passé et on ne peut revenir en arrière. Personne ne t'en veut, elle était belle et séduisante.

\- Mais elle a tué nos amis.

\- Notre ami, rectifiai-je.

Il me regarda.

\- Et c'était toi qu'elle visait, alors projette toi plutôt dans l'avenir au lieu de te morfondre. Lui dis-je sèchement et il parut comprendre car il se redressa puis continua :

\- Rien ne sert de ressasser le passé, "on ne peut revenir en arrière" disait John. Je rajouterai "préservons les autres de ces malheurs qui nous sont arrivés".

\- Exact, repris-je, elle nous a dit s'appeler Félimina et nous a raconté qu'un homme avait abusé d'elle, et qu'elle s'était réveillée là toute seule, sur le chemin, qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arriver, moi et Élise nous nous doutions qu'elle mentait, vue que sinon elle nous aurait agresser en nous voyant vue qu'un nouveau née a toujours soif de suite en se réveillant, mais Éric lui faisait confiance et les autres aussi, nous l'avons donc gardée prés de nous. Éric était aux anges, elle nous a suivie jusque notre proie et là, la surprise était de taille il n'y avait pas un mais 13 vampires en plus de cette traîtresse qui s'est jetée au cou d'Élise afin de la neutraliser en premier. Tia a sorti son sabre et lui a entaillé le dos, ce qui a eu pour effet de la projeter autre part en criant, puis elle regardait la scène de loin. Jet sortit ses armes ainsi que John, chacun sur un vampire, sauf moi, Tia, Éric curieusement. John détruisit son vampire et alla aider Éric en grande prise avec les siens, puis j'ai entendu un grand cri. Je me suis retournée et vis Tia étalée au sol, les yeux plein de douleur, elle se tordait à terre, j'ai donc redoublé d'effort, je tuais le premier, puis le deuxième, et chercha l'agresseur de Tia qui était aux prises avec Élise. Je me suis lancée vers lui pendant que Phénix brûlait le corps de celui que je venais de détruire. Nous étions en difficulté jusqu'à ce que Phénix eu la bonne idée d'encercler les vampires avec le feu ce qui eu bon effet vu que la surprise les avait assez déconcentrés pour en finir avec eux. Il n'en restait qu'un, à ce moment nous nous sommes tous retournés vers lui et il a disparu pour réapparaître derrière John, qu'il a mordu à la vitesse de l'éclair alors Daniel et devenu fou de rage face à la détresse de son meilleur ami, il décrocha alors mon chakram et se retourna à temps car le vampire s'était matérialisé derrière lui, alors Élise le démembra et Phénix lui mit le feu, mais nous avions presque tous oublié cette pute.

\- Attention à ta vulgarité, je ne la tolère pas. Me fit Alec, l'air mauvais.

Je le toisai d'un regard mauvais qui disait toute la haine que je vouais à cette femme vampire et je repris :

\- Elle se jeta d'un seul coup sur Éric mais Jet s'interposa à temps pour le sauver, mais il était en train de se transformer, on eu pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà partie. Nous avons veillés les corps pendant un mois, mais rien ne s'est passé, ils ont fini par mourir. Nous étions plus qu'attristés et une fois les corps enterrés, nous somme rentrés, plus qu'affligés. Certains voulaient la vengeance comme moi, d'autres ne voulaient plus perdre personne comme Éric. Peu après Henri décida de refaire les équipes puis Ourdy est arrivé et Eric a pris sa place.

\- Alors en gros si je comprends bien, Félimina vous et tombée dessus, mais sans Bravial. remarqua Alec.

\- Il tirait surement les ficelles dans l'ombre. Ajouta Jane et elle me regarda. Il est temps de partir.

Je partis chercher Bravial et le remis dans les mains des deux Volturi qui le fit s'évanouir pour atterrir sur l'épaule d'Alec. Je tendis la main à mon ami qui la serra comme au temps des chevaliers et il mit sa main sur mon avant bras, je fis de même nous connaissions nos habitudes ainsi que nos souffrances, et Aro les verra. Je me dirigeai donc vers Jane et Alec qui dirent au revoir à Éric juste pour être respectueux puis sautèrent par là où ils étaient arrivés, c'est à dire la fenêtre du 4ème étage.

J'avais envie de les maudire, j'avais horreur quand un vampire faisait cela. Puis Alec réapparut, m'attrapa et sauta, comme si c'était normal de sauter du 4ème étage.


	5. Chapitre 5: arrivé a voltéria

Chapitre 5 : Arrivé a volteria

La route se fit sans encombres, d'abord une partie se fit en voiture puis nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport et une fois dans l'avion je m'équipai de mon oreillette ultra son afin d'entendre les vampires même à voix basse, mes lentilles spéciale vision nocturne et jour, afin de pouvoir voir où que ce soit, sans oublier de vérifier les poids accrochés à mes chevilles, mes poignets et mon cou ainsi qu'à ma taille (petite précision, à première vue on dirait de simples bijoux car ils sont taillés exprès, mais en réalité ce sont des petits poids que j'ai accrochés au fils du temps et je pense que je dois avoir plus de 5 kilos sur moi actuellement, avec ce poids auquel je me suis habitué, je marche normalement, mais quand j'ai besoin de prendre de la vitesse je les enlève, et je peu courir bien plus vite que la normale)

Une fois atterris nous sommes à nouveau montés dans une voiture et sommes garés juste en face de la bâtisse Volturi où nous entrâmes.

Une fois les portes fermées sur nous, je regardai autour de moi mais, je n'eu pas le temps de voir grand-chose vu qu'Alec me poussa pour me faire entrer dans la salle du trône. Jane passa devant avec Bravial, puis j'entrai enfin à mon tour. Celui que je remarquai en premier fut Aro, assis sur son trône, les cheveux noirs attachés en demi-queue, arrivés à mi-hauteur de ses épaules, la peau blanche cadavre, des yeux rouges qui vous transpercent, un visage fin. Il était simplement très beau et souriant comme d'habitude. D'après les rumeurs il était toujours d'humeur à rire, même dans les pires moments. À côté de celui-ci, il y avait ses frères; à sa droite Marcus, les cheveux bruns ondulés jusqu'à mi hauteur de ses épaules, la peau blanche, les yeux rouges tristes et il paraissait bien plus vieux et avait l'air lasse. Caius le plus jeune était à la gauche d'Aro et c'était le plus beau des trois, quoique… le choix fût difficile. Il était blond, blanc de peau, des yeux rouges au regard mauvais, ils étaient tous les trois habillés en noir, puis je vis le dénommé Démétri, le même que j'avais repéré quand j'ai posté ma fameuse lettre. Il était blond lui aussi mais plus foncé que Caius et les avait coiffés en pics, sauf une grosse mèche qui former un V plein collé sur son front. Il était très beau et mon attention se reporta d'abord sur Caius. On m'avait dit que lui et Aro étaient de très bons combattants et j'avais hâte de tester mes muscles contre lui, ce qui me mit l'eau à la bouche. Mais mes pensées furent arrêtées par Aro qui claqua dans ses mains.

\- Bienvenue ma chère, me dit-il avant de se tourner vers Bravial puis se leva avec grâce, et marcha avec classe à pas d'humains. Alors mon Bravial, nous avons fini par te repêcher, je t'en remercie d'ailleurs, me dit-il.

\- Je ne vis que pour vous servir ainsi que protéger votre existence de par vos lois mon Seigneur .lui répondis-je.

Il me sourit puis reprit :

\- Nous t'avons cherchée partout et je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu opposes une telle résistance alors que Démétri ta pourtant cherché plus d'un mois et le pauvre ne s'en et jamais rem …

\- Oui, mais s'il n'avait pas eu ce don nous l'aurions retrouvé facilement vu qu'il s'est fait attrapé par une pathétique humaine, aussi n'est-il pas aussi doué qu'on le croyait.

\- La pathétique humaine comme vous dîtes est redoutable espèce de … rétorquai-je avant de me tordre de douleur attaquée par le pouvoir de Jane.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut bien avoir de si spécial, dit-il l'air mauvais.

\- Je peux vous montrer, dis-je avec un sourire de coin. -oui, je sais que j'avais promis à Éric d'être sage, mais, il m'avait piqué à vif et il excitait ma curiosité de plus en plus. Avec sa voix menaçante, j'adorais ça, mais après qu'il m'est fusillé du regard je me penchai afin de m'excuser.

Il tourna donc la tête pour se reporter vers le pauvre malheureux qui gémissait encore.

\- Jane cela suffit, dit Aro

Elle arrêta de le torturer avec regret et il reprit :

\- Je disais donc que Démétri ne s'en était pas encore remis, mais nous nous reverrons après car j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de ta misérable existence, Félix dit-il a un vampire qui était tellement imposant qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un joueur de football américain qui emmena Bravial.

Le chef des Volturi me fit un sourire en se dirigeant vers moi et me dit :

\- Ma chère Dame Noire, me feriez-vous l'honneur ?

En me tendant sa main, je savais qu'il voulait que je lui donne la mienne afin de voir mes pensés et mon passé alors je lui donnai et il la prit avec une rapidité déconcertante. Son geste ne perdit pas sa grâce pour autant mais il y avait une chose qui me déplaisait dans son pouvoir, il pouvait voir l'intimité des personnes, il verrait donc la pire journée de ma vie.


	6. chapitre 6: souvenir cuisant

Attention certaine scene peuvent heurté la sensibilité des plus jeune.

vous pouvait passer cette scene, jusqu'au prochain paragraphe. un resumer sans detail vous y attent.

chapitre 6: souvenir cuisant

Quelques jours après le drame, nous somme repartis en mission, seul Éric et moi, les autres membres n'étant pas nécessaire. Au soir Éric alla chercher du bois quand il fut attaqué par un vampire qui avait juste fait en sorte de le sonner, quand je suis arrivée sur place un type, un vampire me cloua sur place j'étais bloquée contre un arbre, je ne pouvais bouger un muscle. J'étais paralysée par je ne sais quoi, surement un pouvoir. Il me caressa le visage, frôla ma hanche, défis ma tunique et je me retrouvai nue devant mon assaillant, devant mon ami qui nous fixait impuissant de son propre corps. Il ne pouvait fermer les yeux, ni les détourner, et moi non plus, alors que mon assaillant me caressait l'entre jambe ainsi que la poitrine. Il m'embrassa et à mon grand regret je ne pouvais pas le repousser, ma langue dansait avec la sienne, puis il baissa la tête pour m'observer, et alla cueillir mon téton droit entre ses dents pendant qu'il me pénétrait d'un de ses doigts glacés. Il pinça mon téton surement pour qu'il pointe ce qui marcha, puis un deuxième doigt venait d'entrer en moi. Puis il commença à bouger en moi et caressait mes seins puis m'embrassa le cou, pour remonter vers ma bouche. Il retira ses doigts alors que son bassin se rapprochait du mien, il pénétra ma bouche de sa langue et mon intimité de la sienne puis s'éloigna doucement. Il se fit plus insistant et ses va et viens devinrent de plus en plus dangereux en moi et certains de mes os se cassèrent a cause de ses assauts surpuissants. Je le sentis se raidir puis jouir. Il se retira, se rhabilla puis m'avait dit une phrase que je n'ai jamais oubliée :

\- C'est pas mal de se faire une humaine, surtout quand elle est forte, dommage que l'attirance ne soit pas au rendez-vous. Je vais en toucher un mot à mes amis.

Après que mes compagnons Joé et Élise nous ont trouvés, car il faut dire qu'il n'était pas dans mon habitude d'être en retard, je m'étais rhabillée et Joé avait retrouvé mon assaillant pour moi, Élise l'avait paralysé et je lui avais dit :

\- C'est pas mal de tuer un Vampire, dommage que celui-ci soit bête comme ses pieds, qu'il s'en soit pris à la mauvaise personne, dommage que l'attirance du sang soit, elle, au rendez-vous. Au final la seule chose que tes amis retiendront, c'est que s'en prendre à la Dame Noire et mortel pour eux.

(pour ceux qui ont passée la scene precedente estelle c'est remémoré sont viol)

Puis je lui avais ôté la tête. C'est depuis ce jour qu'Éric n'a plus quitté le refuge. Je vis que les yeux d'Aro étaient dans le vide, il se concentrait, je vis son visage passer par la colère, la tristesse, la douleur, la fureur, puis je le vis faire un sourire sadique inégalable, je compris qu'il était arrivé à ma vengeance, puis après je vis à nouveau la tristesse et à nouveau la vengeance sadique, je compris qu'il s'agissait cette fois de la vengeance d'Henri. Je décidai de détournai le regard pour observer la salle.

Une grande salle ronde apparut devant mes yeux. À chaque porte se trouvait des gardes, d'une beauté également incroyable, des phrases latines était gravées sur les murs de pierre. Jamais je n'aurai cru que mes deux année d'études de latin -que j'avais du apprendre pour une mission- me serviraient autre que pour cette fois là … J'y lu des phrases assez peu singulières … L'une signifiait : « la loi avant tout », une autre « ta mort es ma vie »…évidement vu qu'ils devaient se nourrir d'humains, la chose dommage était qu'à mon avis les visiteurs tué ici ne devaient surement pas comprendre le latin et donc ne devaient pas être effrayés par cette phrase. Mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention fut Caïus : c'est fou à quel point j'avais envie de le provoquer alors je le regardai tout d'abord de haut en bas afin qu'il se sente observé, ce qui arriva vu qu'il me foudroya du regard et me lança d'un air mauvais et irrité :

\- Qu'as-tu à me regarder ainsi humaine ? Baisse les yeux.

Je me fis donc un réel plaisir de le fixer dans les yeux, ce qu'il pouvait être beau.

Je vis Aro faire un bref mouvement alors je le regardai puis il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et me fit un clin d'œil puis dit :

\- Je te déconseille de faire cela, il n'est vraiment pas d'humeur et te tuerai avant même que tu puisses réagir car je te rappelle que nous sommes bien plus nombreux et bien supérieurs que ceux que tu tues habituellement.

Je pensais qu'en même temps il n'était jamais d'humeur. Je vis Aro faire un petit sourire moqueur de coin et relever un sourcil, puis je m'aperçus qu'il tenait encore ma main, je compris qu'il avait lu mes pensées. Et la je crois bien que je devais être rouge écrevisse parce que j'entendis Alec rire bêtement. Le grand chef lâcha ma main, se tourna vers ses frères et déclara :

\- Nous n'avons rien à craindre de leur … il hésita puis finit par dire…clan. Quant à cette jeune femme, elle n'est pas une menace non plus est elle est la seul et unique fondatrice du SSLF encore en vie, bien qu'elle soit irrésistiblement attiré vers un combat contre Caius ou moi-même.

Il fit une pause et on entendit Caius faire un humm moqueur, Aro reprit :

\- Je pense que nous devrions pour l'instant la garder avec nous. Ma chère, pourriez vous contacter votre ami afin de lui dire que vous restez quelques jours parmi nous et qu'à votre retour nous vous accompagnerons.

J'étais bouche bée. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les grands Volturi eux-mêmes viendraient cher nous. J'hochai la tête, sortis mon téléphone puis je fis pour me tourner et partir mais la porte était gardée, je devrais donc passer mon coup de fil devant cette assemblée, ce qui me dérangeait. Il y a des choses que j'aurai aimé dire a mon ami, alors tant pis je le ferais plus tard.


	7. Chapitre 7: l'appel

chapitre 7: l'appels

Je composai le numéro, puis attendis mais il ne répondit pas, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Je recommençai à trois reprises puis, bien que Caius et moi-même nous impatientons, je rappelle une quatrième fois et il décrocha enfin alors je me méfie comme ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Éric et j'entendis :

\- Allô ?

\- Éric ? demandai-je incertaine.

\- Oui, me répondit-il avec anxiété et un peu de peur dans sa voix.

Il savait que j'allais m'énerver.

\- NON MAIS TU NE POUVAIS PAS RÉPONDRE AVANT ?

\- Désolé ma chère mais j'étais occupé.

\- Occupé à QUOI ?

\- Un type s'est enfui de ton labyrinthe et en le cherchant je me suis perdu. Au fait, merci pour tes conseil car sans eux j'étais définitivement perdu.

Je ne savais plus si je devais être en colère parce qu'il était rentré dans le labyrinthe ou morte de rire parce qu'il s'était perdu mais ce fut le rire qui l'emporta alors j'éclatai de rire jusqu'en avoir des larmes qui roulent sur mes joues.

Aro intervint :

\- Ma chère, vous devriez vous calmer, nous sommes occupés je vous rappelle.

Je me calmai donc petit à petit et remis le téléphone à mon oreille puis poursuivis :

\- Bon Éric, la prochaine fois achète toi une boussole ! Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas me remettre à rire sous le regard inquisiteur de mon chef Volturi préféré.

\- Ah. Ah. Ah. Très drôle, je suis mort de rire. Bon, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Je vais rester un peu avec les Volturi, ordre d'Aro, puis après je reviendrais et je ne serais pas seule car les Volturi eux-mêmes m'accompagneront alors fais passer le message. Au fait, si je vois une tenue, un endroit non conforme, une tache, un vase qui manque, un tableau barbouillé ou une quelconque idiotie traîner quand je reviendrais je ferais la misère à celui ou celle qui a eu le malheur de me faire honte, de nous faire honte.

\- Puis-je te rappeler que c'est moi le chef ici et que Aro n'a pas vraiment d'ordre à te donner comme tu es sous mes ordres -je vis Aro relever un sourcil et Caius se redresser ce qui n'était pas bon signe-, et que je suis assez intelligent pour ne pas perdre la face aussi bêtement, et …

\- Techniquement tu es sous les ordres d'Aro, le coupai-je, nous en avons déjà discuté avec Henry avant que tu ne reprennes le poste, tu le sais pertinemment et tu étais d'accord avec ça. D'ailleurs c'est simple on ne t'aurait pas laissé le poste sinon, alors maintenant tu va baisser pavillon, rabaisse ton caquait, et ai un peu de respect, pigé ? Dis-je de ma voix froide et menaçante

\- Oh je vois tu es dans la même pièce qu'eux. Bon d'accord ça va je m'excuse, vous êtes contents ?!

Caius leva un sourcil à son tour, puis intervint :

\- NON je ne suis pas content espèce d'humain délicat et idiot, je serais toi je ferais attention où ton amie pourrait bien passer un sale quart d'heure par ta faute.

\- Non, non pardon, je suis désolé, c'est la situation qui m'a froissé, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect.

\- Bien, dit Caius avant que mon ami ne reprenne envers moi :

\- Mais ça ne change rien, je sais encore donner des ordres, il me respect et ils m'obéiront.

\- Oui mais c'est moi qu'ils craignent, et ce n'est pas tout d'être respecté, c'est mieux d'être craint aussi, -je vis Aro esquisser un sourire- au fait qui s'est échappé ?

\- Nous n'avons pas la même conception de l'autorité ? Quand à la personne qui s'est échappée …

\- OUI ! rétorquai-je de plus en plus agacée par son comportement. On n'avait vraiment l'impression que c'était moi le chef et en plus il avait peur de me dire qui c'était échappé et sa m'énervé encore plus.

\- Du…Durendal. Me répondit-il finalement, bien que complètement apeuré par ma réaction ?

-QUOI ?! VOUS L'AVEZ RATTRAPÉ J'ESPÈRE, J'AI MIS 1 MOIS À LE TRAQUER ET 5 MINUTES À LE METTRE SOUS LES VERROUS, MOI QUI EN METS À PEINE UNE OU DEUX D'HABITUDE. TU TE RENDS COMPTE DU TRAVAIL QUE C'EST ?! COMMENT A-T-IL FAIT POUR SE LIBÉRER ?

\- Du calme, nous l'avons attrapé et remis en cellule. Et apparemment il a dragué sa gardienne. Inutile de te préciser qu'il la tuer.

\- DONC IL N'A PLUS DE GARDIENNE ?

\- Mais tu vas te calmer oui ? Bien sûr que si je lui en ai mis une autre.

\- NON, le coupai-je prestement, mets lui un gardien et évite de mettre un gay, il sera capable de le draguer aussi.

\- Ok mais depuis quand on a des garde gay ?

\- Pffff franchement Éric, il y a des fois où je ne sais pas ce que l'on va faire de toi mais fais ça, je verrai en revenant et au moindre autre INCIDENT tu m'appelles, suis-je assez claire ?

\- Oui oui je m'occupe de tout, à plus.

Il raccrocha me laissant donc seule face aux Volturi alors je me retournai pour faire face au trio infernal, puis déclarai :

\- Bien comme vous avez pu le voir ou plutôt l'entendre, il vous accueillera à bras ouverts


	8. Chapitre 8: le combat

chapitre 8: le combats

\- Il a intérêt à ne plus m'énerver et toi non plus d'ailleurs ou je me ferais un plaisir de te torturer moi-même, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? me gronda Caïus.

Un sourire en coin commença à naître sur mon visage, je jetai un coup d'œil à Aro qui paraissait plutôt en colère, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. J'enlevai le sourire de mon visage aussitôt et baissai la tête face à Caïus puis répondis haut et clair :

\- Oui Maître Caïus, c'est limpide et clair. Je ne m'opposerais pas à vous.

\- Tu l'as pourtant fait tout à l'heure et je n'aime pas votre façon d'être si sûrs de vous, je te rappelle que si vous êtes toujours en vie, c'est par notre seul bon vouloir alors qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, humaine ?

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi maître Aro était en colère, Éric avait énervé son frère et si je ne rétablissais pas vite la situation nous étions perdus. Je fis quelques pas sur le côté afin d'être bien face à face avec le beau blond, bien que j'entendis un grognement de la part d'Alec de m'être déplacée sans permission, je mis un genou à terre, relevai la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux puis répondis :

\- Il est vrai que quand je suis arrivée je vous ai … disons … irrité, mais cela n'était qu'à mes fins personnelles et n'était pas là un manque de respect.

Je fis une courte pause pour réfléchir à la façon d'aborder les choses, et il m'en laissa le temps bien qu'il s'impatientait, je le voyais bien, alors je repris :

\- Hummm à dire vrai comme l'a fait si justement remarquer maître Aro, j'aspire un jour à combattre votre personne, à des fins joueuses, je vous rassure, et d'après les échos que j'ai eu, vous êtes une personne qui aime se battre et qui démarre au quart de tour, je vous ai donc simplement … comment dire … taquiné. Les vampires que je combats deviennent trop lents pour moi et j'ai donc l'impression d'avancer lentement comme si j'étais dans une mare de boue dont je ne peux me défaire, et hors je connais bien votre force ainsi que celle de votre présent frère au combat, et vous êtes bien plus forts que les vampires … ordinaire. Quant à Éric, il est peut-être mon chef mais il était sous mes ordres avant et en rentrant, du moins, si je rentre vivante ou en un seul morceau je lui ferais part de mes remontrances ainsi que des vôtres à son égard. Nous ne nous faisons pas d'idées, nous savons très bien que vous êtes nos maîtres.

Caïus me dévisagea et pendant mon récit son visage était passé de la colère à la moquerie, cela l'avait intéressé, puis maintenant il me fixait, comme s'il allait me manger et il finit par dire :

\- Bien, si tu es aussi forte que tu le dis, combats Andru, c'est l'un de nos gardes normaux, si tu le bats, je pardonne ton erreur, si tu échoue tu finiras, entre mes mains et je te ferais souffrir avant de te relâcher. Tu vois, je suis d'une humeur généreuse, je ne te tue pas. -à mon avis il ne me tue pas parce que j'ai réussi à le calmer avec mon récit oui !

Je vis Aro reprendre sa place puis il me fixa et m'envoya un grand sourire ce qui pour moi voulait dire "il n'est pas à la hauteur donc ne t'inquiète pas, tu es sauvée". Je me retournai pour voir un jeune homme assez costaud arriver, avec le dénommé Félix qui gagna sa place et le jeune Andru me fit face, il était brun les cheveux coiffés comme Alec, des yeux rouges, beau mais sans plus.

\- Attendez, dois-je le tuer ? demandai-je.

\- Si tu en es capable, répondit Caïus d'un air moqueur.

\- Alors il me faut mon arme.

Aro intervint :

\- Ma chère, tu n'en as pas besoin, si tu commençais ? Que l'on en finisse alors arrête de jouer les prudes je te prie.

\- Bien maître Aro, dis-je un peu déçue. Il n'était pas à ce point de taille ?

Je repris en m'adressant au pauvre malheureux :

\- Je suis désolé il se peut que tu souffres un peu.

L'assemblée ria de bon cœur et même Caius se moquait, je vis Aro me regarder de haut et me faire signe oui de tête ce qui signifiait que j'avais carte blanche.

\- C'est cela oui, comme si une humaine pouvait me tuer, rétorqua le dénommé Andru.

Il s'élança vers moi et comme j'avais mes lentilles je ne ratai rien de sa manœuvre. Il couru droit sur moi mais j'évitai aisément en tournant sur moi-même, ce qui apparemment fit son effet dans l'assemblée, pendant qu'il revint vers moi, je fis semblant de me baisser pour qu'il le fasse aussi, se qui marcha à merveille alors je me relevai et l'attrapai au cou avec ma main droite d'un geste sec et comme il avait de la vitesse je le claquai par terre. Je me relevai pour être bien droite, le regarda de haut et avant qu'il est eu le temps de s'en apercevoir, je lui brisai le cou d'un coup sec en plantant mon talon dans sa gorge. Je retirai mon pied puis me tournai vers Caïus, qui était totalement bouche-bée, lui fis une révérence puis je lui dis :

\- Voulez-vous vraiment que j'y mette le feu ?

\- Oui, me répondit-il sèchement en se redressant et fermant la bouche.

\- Bien, un ordre et un ordre, dis-je en me tournent vers la carcasse encore fraiche puis pris la torche en murmurant un "désolée" avant d'y mettre le feu.

\- Bien, le pauvre petit. dit Aro. Il n'aura pas vécu longtemps. Dois-je te rappeler mon cher frère que Andru était un nouveau né ? Estelle veuillez nous attendre en dehors de cette salle, s'il vous plait.

\- Bien maître Aro, lui répondis-je avant de me diriger vers la porte.

Je vis Aro faire un signe au dénommé Démétri, surement pour qu'il reste avec moi. Nous passâmes donc de l'autre côté de la porte que Démétri referma.


	9. Chapitre 9: Eric perd la tête

chapitre 9: Eric perd la tête

Nous attendîmes une minute, mais ce silence m'énervait alors je me tournai vers le seul vampire en ma présence pour lui demander :

\- Alors, c'est toi qui m'as repéré, la dernière fois ?

\- C'est moi où tu cherches à ouvrir la conversation par n'importe quelle question ?

\- C'est possible, lui répondis-je de ma voix habituellement sèche.

\- C'est marrant on dirait Jane quand tu parles.

\- Oui j'ai noté la ressemblance aussi, mais elle est bien plus jolie que moi.

\- Et plus sombre aussi. Mais pour en revenir à ta question oui c'est bien moi qui t'as repérée.

\- Je vois, donc je ne m'étais pas trompée quand j'ai cru voir un Volturi. En même temps un aussi bel homme ne reste pas inaperçu bien longtemps.

\- Merci. Pourtant j'étais discret, je comprends pourquoi ton odeur était si simple à suivre maintenant.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Sache que chaque personne a une odeur différente selon le moment de la journée, selon son état ...d'excitation ou encore selon l'humeur l'odeur varie un peu, quand je t'ai localisée la tienne était d'abord normale puis ensuite surement inquiète quand tu m'as vu je présume. De plus quand tu écris au maitre j'ai pu sentir ton plaisir et là c'est la même variation d'odeur, ton parfum est excité car sache que même si tu ne le fais pas paraître, ton odeur te trahi.

\- Ok, donc si un couple était dans les parages, ou plutôt qu'une femme avait envie de toi tu le sentirais.

Démétri se mit à rire de bon cœur d'un seul coup et j'avouai que je ne compris pas sa réaction.

\- Tu as de drôles de questions mais oui, je le sentirais tout de suite car l'odeur serait particulière et viendrait directement à moi pour … humm … comment dire … m'exciter. Et si c'était pour un autre je saurais te dire tout de suite pour quel mâle ou quelle femelle c'est destinée.

\- Je vois donc en fait tu es un radar à odeurs ou encore un GPS.

Le beau vampire me regarda choqué alors je m'empressai d'ajouter :

\- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te vexer, je cherche juste à comprendre tes pouvoirs et j'aurai plutôt dût dire traqueur.

\- Oui, traqueur je préfère ne me compare pas aux joujoux des humains.

\- Nous aussi nous avons un traqueur très efficace, Joé, mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Mais dis moi, est-ce qu'il vous arrive de vous entraîner, enfin de vous battre je veux dire.

\- Oui, avant de partir en mission. Pourquoi ?

\- Je m'entraîne tous les jours et … ZUT !

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? me demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Je viens juste de me rappeler que mon élève revient demain de sa mission. Je dois appeler Éric, il ne saura pas quoi faire.

\- NON ! me dit Démétri. Tu dois attendre d'être prés des maître pour passer des coups de fil, n'oublie pas qu'il y a des règles ici !

\- Bien, j'attendrais dans ce cas. En tous cas vous êtes bien insonorisés car je n'entends rien même avec mes oreillettes.

\- Je me demandais justement à quoi cela te servait.

\- Eh bien avec j'entends les sons de loin et les voix à basse fréquence, enfin tout ce que l'oreille humaine ne détecte pas si tu veux. C'est Daniel qui l'a inventé après la mort de nos compagnons, plus précisément pour que je puisse les venger. Il nous arrive de boire ensemble de temps à autre mais cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas vu Joé et je pense que tu l'aimerais bien mais tu te serais aussi bien entendu avec Jet, il avait tes manières, un vrai gentleman.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper un petit TOC sur la porte derrière nous et Démétri me fit signe de rentrer avant lui.

\- Merci, lui dis-je, polie.

\- Je t'en prie.

Aro se dirigea vers moi.

\- Je crois que ton ami t'a appelé pendant ton absence.

Je vis mon téléphone dans la main de maître Caius et je n'aimais pas que l'on touche à mes affaires mais je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas m'énerver puis dis d'une voix sèche :

\- Puis-je le récupérer ? Je pense que c'est à propos de mon élève qui est surement rentrée plutôt et Éric ne saura pas quoi faire d'elle.

\- Fais vite ! me dit Caïus en jetant mon téléphone.

Bon sang il croit que ça pousse sur les arbres ces choses là !?

\- Merci, lui dis-je en le rattrapant puis je composai le numéro de mon ami.

\- Allô ? entendis-je.

\- C'est moi, lui répondis-je. Tu m'as appelé ?

\- MAIS POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS RÉPONDU ? J'AI CRU QUE MAÎTRE CAÏUS T'AVAIT TUÉE MOI !

\- Désolé, apparemment il y a un pickpocket ici, dis-je en regardant Maître Caius avec un petit sourire pour lui affirmer que je plaisantais, et apparemment ça l'avait amusé car il sourit aussi.

\- Ok. Dis, je fais quoi moi avec Nina demain ?

\- Fais là s'entraîner tous les jours avec Élise, elle est souvent là à l'entraînement mais reste avec elle car elle a pour habitude de s'emporter et tu l'impressionnes un peu alors pour une fois que tu intimides quelqu'un laisse la croire que tu ne lui laisseras pas de chance si elle essaye de tuer Élise, ok ?

\- Je n'aime pas agir de la sorte, tu le sais bien.

\- Écoute Eric je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toutes les recrues de loin et Nina devra patienter pour notre combat à condition qu'elle ait réussi sa mission bien sûr. Ah et dis lui que j'ai dû aller sur une mission de rang 0 et que c'était urgent alors si elle te pose des problèmes dis lui que je reviendrai avec les maîtres et que je n'hésiterai pas à la laisser sous la justice de maître Caius si elle te désobéit, cela devrait la calmer.

Je vis maître Caïus relever un sourcil, il allait parler quand Maitre Aro lui dit quelque chose qui eu l'air de l'amuser.

\- Bon d'accord, mais essaies de donner des nouvelles, car cette fille, ce n'est pas pour rien que je te l'ai confiée. Je ne pourrais pas tout le temps la surveiller de plus elle n'est pas patiente et j'espère quelle ne viendra pas jusqu'en Italie

\- Je lui déconseille fortement. firent maître Aro et Caïus en même temps.

\- On verra. Elle serait capable de venir jusqu'ici, c'est une tête brulée. Ne laisse pas échapper l'info d'où je suis avant de lui avoir dit toi-même. Sinon elle viendra sans réfléchir. Bon je te laisse.

\- Attend !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça donne quoi avec notre prisonnier ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore comme tu nous as coupés et si j'ai besoin ou que j'ai des nouvelles, je te les transmettrais.

\- Avec notre accord bien sûr ! me fit Maitre Caïus menaçant

\- Évidemment Maître cela va de soi !

\- Puis-je rappeler que c'est le SSLF qui l'a arrêté ?

Maitre Caïus s'approcha à vitesse vampirique et j'eus juste le temps de lâcher le téléphone ou je crois qu'il m'aurait broyé la main en le prenant.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis misérable humain. Ou ton ami passera un sale quart d'heure.

\- À vrai dire je me demande vraiment lequel d'entre vous passera un sale quart d'heure, si elle s'énerve.

Le beau blond claqua des doigts et je me retrouvai entourée d'Alec et Félix. Ma mort était très proche et si je ne réagissais pas très vite, je finirais six pieds sous terre avant d'avoir fini ce que j'ai commencé.

\- Maître permettez-moi de le remettre à sa place.

\- Tais-toi ! me cria-t-il. La vie de ton ami ne tient qu'à un fil en cet instant alors qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

\- Je pensais que vous ne la tueriez pas.

\- Tu préfères donc qu'elle souffre. Répondit Maître Caïus avec un regard tellement sadique que je me demandais s'il n'était pas plus sadique que moi, contrairement à ce que disaient mes victimes.

\- …

\- Tu ne réponds plus ?

\- …

\- Réponds-moi !

\- …

\- Bien, dans ce …

\- Attendez, répondit enfin Éric. Je suis désolé je me suis emporté, je vous en prie ne la tuez pas, je répondrais de mes actes quand vous viendrez, s'il vous plait !

\- J'hésite, ton ami sera puni et pour toi nous verrons.

Alec et Félix me lâchèrent, j'osai à jeter un œil vers Maître Aro qui était très tendu et en même temps très sérieux. J'aperçus un geste, c'était Maître Caïus qui me rendait mon téléphone, Éric toujours en ligne.

\- ÉRIC ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça !

\- Attend ça va.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Passe-moi Élise ! Tout de suite !

\- Allô, fit la voix douce et fluette de mon amie qui avait entendu la discussion.

\- Élise écoute-moi attentivement, mets le haut parleur et assure toi que personne ne peut entendre.

\- C'est fait.

Je mis également le haut parleur.

\- Bien Éric tu es relevé de tes fonctions.

\- QUOI ?! l'entendis-je s'étrangler.

\- TAIS-TOI ! Jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qui t'as prit de parler aux Volturi même pire à Maître Caïus de la sorte tu es relevé de tes fonctions. Sache que tu as pris les rênes du SSLF parce que je l'ai décidé car notre défunt ami m'a donné les rênes de la société que je t'ai confiée mais en réalité j'ai toujours été ta supérieure. Élise c'est toi qui t'occupera de tout pendant mon absence, je veux tout savoir quant à Eric mets-le aux fers.

\- PARDON ?!

\- Je t'ai dis de te taire, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Élise !

J'entendis les cris de rage de mon compagnon emmené de force vers les cachots.

\- Estelle, tu es sûre de toi ? Nina va péter un plomb tu le sais. Comment fait-on ?

\- Une minute, avec vos accords et vu les circonstances j'aimerais la faire venir ici, c'est la meilleure solution.

Maître Aro se concerta avec ses frères du regard et finit par acquiescer.

\- Fais-là amener ici, dis-je.

\- Et Éric aussi ma chère, me fit Maître Aro.

\- Bien maître.

Je m'adressai à nouveau à Élise.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Oui, je les fais partir dès que Nina sera arrivée. Bonne chance.

\- Merci et fais attention à toi !

Je raccrochai puis me tournai vers les maîtres Caïus avait un air énervé, Marcus regardait la scène sans plus interférer et Aro me regardait d'un air supérieur et conciliant. Je me tournai vers

Maître Caïus et lui dis :

\- Je suis vraiment confuse c'est la première fois qu'il agit de la sorte, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, j'accepterais la sanction sans contester mais vous demande s'il est possible de ne pas parler de cette histoire à Nina car elle serait capable de faire une bêtise et je ne voudrais pas quelle soit…

\- Tais-toi, me répondit-il très calmement, ce qui ne présager rien de bon.


	10. Chapitre 10:La vengeance de Maitre Caïus

Chapitre 10: la vengeance de Maitre Caïus

Il me regarda d'un air sadique, se rapprocha à vitesse vampirique puis m'attrapa à la gorge. Si cela avait était l'un de mes ennemis je l'aurais envoyé valser à travers la pièce mais là en l'occurrence je ne bougeai pas et me laissai faire, ne comprenant pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir, car il ne serrait pas sa main, au contraire il prenait bien soin de ne pas me broyer le cou, il ne faisait que me tenir. Il se tourna vers Jane et là je compris enfin son intention puis je ressentis alors une atroce douleur dans la tête ce qui entraîna une chute inévitable qui n'arriva pas. Eh oui c'était bien ce qu'il voulait, que je reste debout sous la douleur puis il se tourna vers Alec et je me retrouvai entourée de nuages noirs. De plus je ne voyais ni n'entendais plus rien et ne sentais plus mes mains sur ma tête. J'avais beau vouloir bouger dans tous les sens je ne sentais plus mes membres, je cédai donc et arrêtai d'essayer de bouger, acceptant la douleur, puis d'un seul coup je retrouvai tous mes sens, ne ressentant plus de douleur et tombai lourdement sur le sol. Aussitôt j'essayai de me relever mais n'y arrivai pas, j'avais du mal à récupérer et mes membres étaient engourdis alors j'attendis quelque seconde pour me relever. J'époussetai ma tenue et regardai autour de moi. Maître Marcus paraissait lasse, Maître Caïus était apparemment content et satisfait quant à Maître Aro il avait retrouvé le sourire. Alors je constatai que je n'entendrais plus parler de cette histoire hormis pour juger Éric même si je doute fortement que ce soit de sa faute. Quelque chose à dû interférer, mais j'ignorai encore quoi et j'en parlerais demain avec Maître Aro avant de juger mon ami.

En parlant du Maître des lieux, il joignit ses mains en dessous de son menton et me dit :

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer ma chère, la nuit a été longue pour toi, tu vas devoir récupérer. Jane et Alec vont t'accompagner à ta chambre.

\- Pourquoi ? Mon frère Afton peut s'en charger, répondit Maître Caïus.

\- Tu comprendras plus tard mon frère.

À ces mots le jeune maître releva un sourcil mais ne dit rien alors je répondis :

\- Bien dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, vous ne dormez pas mais cela n'empêche que la nuit passe.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Maître Aro et pour la première fois Maître Marcus m'adressa la parole :

\- Nous te souhaitons un sommeil réparateur et va t-en avant que Caïus ne se jette à ton cou.

\- Euh bien.

Je sortis de la pièce avec les jumeaux, les suivis puis attendis d'être plus loin pour m'adresser à eux :

\- Je suis heureuse de ne pas vous compter parmi mes ennemis et merci Alec tu as atténué le pouvoir de Jane.

\- C'était prévu pour, me répondis cette dernière. Nous aimons punir nos ennemis mais on ne voulait pas te tuer .Et que ça reste entre nous mais c'est Maitre Caïus qui l'a ordonné car il voulait que tu comprennes la leçon mais Maître Aro lui a dit que ce n'était pas normal que ton ami et répondu de la sorte.

Alec ce mêla à la conversation.

\- Il dit que quelqu'un est intervenu, soit au téléphone soit dans notre pièce et ce n'est peut-être pas ton ami qui a parlé.

\- Je vois, c'est aussi mon avis, quelqu'un est intervenu et je pense en parler à Maître Aro demain.

\- Oui alors demain. Repose-toi, on t'abandonne là. On sait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis un moment et tu es rentrée de mission juste avant que l'on t'amène ici. De plus cela faisait déjà 2jours que nous t'attendions. Nous viendrons te chercher demain matin, me fit Alec.

\- Je vois dans ce cas merci.

\- On viendra vers 10h sois prête. répondit Jane avant de partir son frère sur les talons.

Je rentrai et découvris une pièce très spacieuse, de style baroque qui est mon style préféré, Maître Aro n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Le mur était fait de vieilles pierres. Au milieu de la chambre se trouvait un lit à baldaquin en fer forgé noir. Le premier pic se trouvait au milieu du lit, entouré par les quatre pics des coins, des voiles blanc en ornement, qui partent du pic du lit et finissent sur les coins pour redescendre le long du lit, de petits nœuds attachaient les voiles sur les cotés, des oreillers, des draps et des couettes blanches recouvraient le matelas. Juste devant le lit se trouvait un grand coffre où l'on avait déposé une nuisette noire que je reconnus tout de suite, elle venait de la Collection Saint Valentin by Gracya et juste à côté ma petite valise.

À la droite du lit se trouvait une petite table de nuit noire, avec un réveil analogique blanc programmé à 10h. À droite de la pièce se trouvait un bureau ancien également noir à moulures blanches avec une chaise noire à revêtement blanc sur le devant. Sur la gauche se trouvait un balcon très grand qui donnait une vue sur le magnifique jardin des Volturi. Du moins je crois car dans l'obscurité je ne voyais strictement rien sans mes lentilles, et juste à côté un paravent noir. Au milieu du plafond se trouvait une rosace en forme de rose qui ressortait du plafond et au milieu de celle-ci descend un lustre noir avec 9 bras, des sortes de perles plates en verre qui vont d'un bras a un autre et des ampoules style bougie y sont visées. Toujours au plafond, près des murs de très belles moulures qui ressemblaient à du lierre, faisaient le tour de la pièce. Je décidai de me changer. Je pris la robe et me rendis à la salle de bain où mon maquillage et mon nécessaire de toilette y ont était déposé.

Je me démaquillai, me retournai et allai prendre ma douche. Je ressortis, m'essuie et m'habillai puis décidai d'aller me coucher. Je mis ma dague en-dessous de mon oreiller, mes pantoufles à talons noirs qui étaient très confortables et qui tienne chaud à mes pieds. On ne sait jamais si je suis attaqué il vaut mieux se protéger. Je vérifiai que la porte soit fermée bien qu'ici ce ne soit pas très utile. Je fermai les rideaux en regardant une dernière fois par la fenêtre puis rentrai dans mon lit et m'endormis sans trop de problème.

Alors que nous étions en pleine nuit je ressentis une présence et ouvrai les yeux. En écoutant attentivement je remarquai que cette personne n'était pas dans la pièce mais à l'extérieur et qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire, qui ne respire pas. Je me redressai doucement, mis mes chaussures, pris ma dague et avançai sans faire de bruit jusqu'à la porte et reconnus l'odeur. Il s'agissait de Bravial et soit les Volturi l'avaient relâché, ce qui m'étonnerait, soit il avait encore réussi à s'enfuir. Je mis la main sur la poignée et ouvris la porte. Il n'était déjà plus là. Je décidai donc de mettre quelque choses sur mes épaules afin d'être un minimum présentable car même, si ma robe ne montrait rien de ma peau, elle était assez courte.

Je décidai de retourner dans la grande salle mais là il y avait un problème, je ne connaissais pas assez le château pour ça alors je pris ma dague et commençai à avancer. Quand j'entendis quelqu'un arriver alors je m'attendis à devoir frapper.


	11. Chapitre 11: La fuite de Bravial

chapitre 11: la fuite de Bravial

Il s'agissait en fait de Démétri qui avait l'air furieux, il s'arrêta à ma hauteur et me dis :

\- Tu vas bien ? Bravial s'est enfui mais ça j'imagine que tu le sais déjà sinon tu ne te serais pas levée.

\- Il était devant ma porte. Les maîtres sont au courant?

\- Oui, me dit-il de plus en plus énervé.

Les jumeaux venaient d'apparaitre devant moi et Jane parla en premier.

\- Maître Aro veut te voir, la fille et arrivée plus tôt que prévu.

\- Un petit conseil change-toi ou tous les mâles de la salle du trône vont se jeter sur toi, me fis Alec avec un sourire en coin.

\- Avons-nous vraiment le temps pour sa ? demandai -je

\- Pas le choix, fis Jane.

Je retournai alors dans ma chambre puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, pris une de mes tenues de rechange comme l'autre était abîmée entre la mission d'avant et celle-ci, des sous-vêtements qui avaient l'air d'intéresser Alec, ce qui eu pour effet que Jane lui dit de sortir. Je rentrai dans la salle de bain, me changeai, remis mes bijoux, me maquillai et attachai mes cheveux en vitesse, pas le temps de les coiffer, nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre puis je rejoignis la jeune Volturi et nous nous hâtâmes jusqu'à la grande salle.

Nous approchâmes à grands pas et j'entendis mon élève crier haut et fort qu'elle allait tous les tuer alors je pris mon air le plus menaçant et accélérai, passant devant les jumeaux. La contrariété pris le dessus sur la crainte ce qui me fit avancer de plus en plus vite, c'était fou comme cette fille ne respectait vraiment personne. Je rentrai et Caïus allait s'adresser à moi pour me dire de la faire taire sinon ça allait mal se passait alors j'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête, il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire. Volturi ou pas elle se conduisait d'une façon que je détestais. Ma jeune et impudente élève ne s'était toujours pas aperçue ni de ma présence ni du danger qui la guettait. Devait-elle plutôt craindre la colère de Maître Caïus ou la mienne ? Allez savoir.

Le dénommé Félix la tenait fermement avec l'aide d'un autre Volturi alors que Maitre Marcus paraissait choqué, Maitre Aro ce tenait devant elle à la fixer, ce qui n'était pas bon pour elle. Je m'approchai dangereusement d'elle et elle dût s'apercevoir que quelqu'un arrivait car elle se tourna vers moi et ce tut d'un seul coup pour le plus grand bonheur de certain apparemment.

Je décidai de m'adresser à elle en premier.

\- Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici?

\- … suis venue ...

Elle n'avait pas trop l'air de savoir ce quelle faisait là car comme d'habitude elle avait foncé tête baissée.

-Tu as su que j'étais en mission ici et tu as rappliqué je présume ?

\- Oui, me dit-elle d'un ton arrogant, vous m'aviez promis un combat à mon retour et ...

\- Si tu avais attendu un peu les explication qu'Élise avait à te fournir tu aurais su que j'étais en mission d'une plus haute importance petite sotte, il ne t'ai jamais venu dans ton brillant esprit que j'avais d'autres choses à faire qu'un petit combat contre une gamine malpolie et malapprise, as-tu une idée de l'endroit où tu te trouves ? As-tu une idée de l'importance des personnes que tu viens d'insulter ?

\- Non.

\- Non bien sûr que non, tu t'es contentée de tenter une attaque et de ne leur laisser aucun répit avec tes cris incessants mais sache ma chère qu'ils ont été conciliants car ils auraient pu te faire taire de différentes manières, ou te faire crier encore plus selon leurs goûts s'ils l'avaient voulu. Maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre ni te voir bouger d'un cil sauf pour répondre aux questions que l'on te posera, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, me répondit-elle les yeux plein de rage.

\- Et baisse les yeux.

Je me tournai vers Aro qui regardait toujours la scène avec je ne sais quoi dans les yeux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais sans vouloir vous manquer de respect je vous avez dit que c'était une tête brûlée.

-Certes je l'admets, néanmoins cette fillette est dangereuse, elle a mit quatre de nos gardes au tapis

\- Ils ne devaient pas être très forts, Nina n'arriverait même pas à tuer un vampire non expérimenté

\- Eh je suis là, et je ne suis pas une fillette.

Cette fois c'en était trop. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle me connaissait, j'étais plus qu'en colère contre elle. Je me retournai vers elle tout en la giflant et lui intimait le silence.

Elle me regarda bouche bée par mon geste, me regarda dans les yeux et y vit que cette fois, elle n'avait plus affaire à son instructrice mais bien à la chasseuse plus en colère que jamais. Elle ferma la bouche et commença à trembler, cette fois de peur. La lueur de rage qu'il y avait eu dans ses yeux auparavant laissait place à la crainte. J'étais tellement énervée que je commençais à en trembler et pour la première fois Marcus intervint :

\- Cela suffit. Cette enfant est jeune et c'est bien pour cela que nous ne lui avons pas fait de mal, alors reprends-toi je te prie.

\- Il a raison ma chère nous avions eu vent que tu te contrôlais et que tu ne perdais jamais ton sang froid, me dit Aro.

\- Veuillez me pardonner de vous contredire, ou plutôt contredire les échos que vous avez reçus mais effectivement il y a peu de choses qui me font perdre mon sang froid, c'est-à-dire le viol, la tuerie d'un camarade au combat, mais le pire de tous, celui qui me sortir le plus de mes gonds est que l'on vous manque de respect à vous, les Volturi.

J'entendis derrière moi, la respiration de mon élève se couper nette puis devenir plus rapide qu'avant. Elle avait enfin comprit son erreur et Caïus le remarqua aussi car il sourit de toutes ses dents puis dit :

\- Nous sommes prêts à oublier cette … bêtise … si tu acceptes de rester tranquille le temps que tu seras avec nous. Qu'en dis-tu demoiselle?

Venant de Caïus cette nouvelle me laissa sans voix et je me demandai pourquoi diable faisait-il cela étant donné qu'il n'avait pas la réputation de quelqu'un qui pardonnait et qui laissait une chance.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec beaucoup de peur dans la voix.

Aro fit signe à Félix et à son compère de lâcher Nina puis il se tourna vers moi. Il était resté sérieux depuis le début de la rencontre et dit :

\- Estelle, comme tu l'as remarqué, Bravial s'est à nouveau échappé et je crois que ton séjour ici s'achève ici. Nous allons nous rendre à votre QG car il serait temps que ton groupe se reforme. Tu ne crois pas?

\- Mon groupe ? Euh je veux dire bien sûr Maître, même si j'ignore ce qu'ils deviennent ce sera avec plaisir.

\- Il serait tant de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé i ans car je pense que tu as minimisé les choses vois-tu. Notre connaissance commune n'a pas pour habitude de faire les choses à moitié et je pense que l'attaque que vous avez essuyée cette nuit là n'était pas hasardeuse.

\- Bien dans ce cas je vais me préparer si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

\- Tout est prêt dans ta chambre et t'attend de pied ferme.

\- Dans ce cas je me retire.

Jane me ramena à ma chambre et je constatai effectivement que tout était prêt, de mes lentilles de contact à mes valises ainsi que mes armes favorites. Je filai à la salle de bain où je me coiffai convenablement, m'équipai de mes appareils puis regardai Jane et lui demandai :

\- Toutes mes armes ont été emballées ?

\- Oui, tu n'en as pas besoin pour le chemin du retour car nous serons tous là et puis nous ne voudrions pas que tu agresses l'un de nous.

\- Je ne ferais jamais cela Jane, mais soit.

Nous retournâmes à la grande salle et maitre Aro m'informa que je devrais contacter Élise afin qu'elle ne nous envoie pas Éric car nous arrivons. Je vis Maître Caïus me tendre mon téléphone. Décidemment c'était une manie chez lui et je commençai même à me demander s'il n'était pas un peu cleptomane. Je pris le téléphone en le remerciant et composai le numéro.


End file.
